Werecat's Love
by Ageha Yume
Summary: To Ryoma, freedom was irreplaceable. And needless to say, things like love never even cross his mind. But that all changed the moment he enters a certain school where it made him doubt himself: can love really replace what he had yearn for? He used to be so full of himself, doing whatever he wishes, but once they came along, things became so... different. [Eventual OT6 / Hiatus]
1. The meeting

Disclaimer: I'm borrowing the idea from Sakyo Aya-sensei, who wrote the awesome kuroneko Kareshi series. All credit goes to her, I only own the plot.

This story will contain yaoi, and for the pairing, I haven't decide yet, but I'm thinking this will be another ot6 fic.

_Italic_\- thoughts

* * *

0.001% of the Earth's population are werecats that can transform into felines. The majority of those are housecats, however, there are types that holds more power over other cats. These cats are tigers, lions, snow leopards, snow jaguars, and pumas. These cats are in the royal family, thus, are more important and treated more highly than other cats. The royal family have a duty and that is to continue their royal bloodline. Those are not in the royal family, are just like stray cats. These cats sometimes loiter around and they desire freedom and put it as their top priority. The Echizen family are one of them.

Even amongst the stray cats, the Echizen family are considered unique like no other. The reason is that the Echizen family are famous for their free spirit and they are considered the "king" of the stray cats. Also, the Echizen family are beautiful beyond words, especially the prince. The prince have golden sharp eyes and silky green tinted fur. The prince, even though he is small in many ways, are quite famous for his stubborness and are considered as a strong person. The prince are also known to be the type of person to be never held down by anyone, so will he be "chained" one day?

* * *

The prince, otherwise known as Echizen Ryoma, is currently in his own bedroom sleeping. He could sleep forever in his little comfortable paradise and no one would blame him since he's a cat, but unfortunately, god have other plans for him.

The door suddenly flew open and one Echizen Nanjirou inhaled a deep breath. He yelled at the top of his lungs, "WAKEY-WAKE, SHONEN!"

Of course, due to Nanjirou's sudden outburst, Ryoma wake up in a unpleasant way. "SHUT UP!" Ryoma threw a pillow harshly and aim it at Nanjirou's face, but was caught by Nanjirou.

"That's no way to treat me, after all the effort I made to wake you up."

"There are tons of other ways to wake someone up, why do you have to wake me up this way?!" Ryoma looked at the clock hanging on the wall, and it said 7:30. "Why do you need to wake me up so early!" Ryoma complained frustrately.

"What are you talkin' about? You need to go to school," Nanjirou replied.

"Huh? I don't have school for another week! Mom promised me I have another week's time to rest," Ryoma retorted.

"Changed plan. Hurry up, go dress up and here's the uniform." Nanjirou lazily tossed the uniform to the bed and walked away. _Kuso oyaji, he's always like this! Did he realize how late I went to sleep last night?_

After Ryoma finished dressing, he went down to eat breakfast, but there's no food on the table.

"Oyaji, where's the breakfast?" Ryoma asked his father, whose sitting in front of him, reading a newspaper.

"No breakfast, if you want it, you cook it." _Kuso oyaji, you know I don't know how to cook. At this rate, I'll be late, Even though I don't care if I'm late, mom gonna have my head if I'm late on my first day. _

Ryoma hurrily put on his shoes and walked halfway down the street, but stopped suddenly. _Shoot, oayji didn't tell me which school I'm going to!_

At the same time, behind Ryoma, there's a tall teenager with spiky hair and was riding a bicycle, while singing a song. "Momo, Momo, Momo-chan yo!"

That person, however, was not looking where he's going, and by the time he opened his eyes, it's too late.

"MOVE IT!"

Bam!

The bicycle crashed into Ryoma and the biker with Ryoma both fell down to the ground.

"ITAI!" Ryoma clutched his foot and tried to lift the bicycle off his leg.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the biker apologized and bowing his head.

"Just...lift the bicycle."

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, sorry," the biker lift the bicycle without much trouble. "I'm really sorry, I'm really am. Ano, to make it up for you, I can send you to the place you're going."

"Then, send me to the school that have this uniform I'm wearing," Ryoma said immediately. No way in seven hell will he miss this chance. _Hah, oyaji, take that! The goddess of luck is on my side!_

The biker looked at Ryoma's uniform and exclaimed, "Oh, you go to the same school as me! How come you don't know what school you are going?"

"Due to many reasons." _1\. Oyaji's fault that I don't know which school I'm going. 2. Oyaji's fault. 3. Oyaji's fault. It's all oyaji's fault!_

"My name's Momoshiro Takeshi, you can call me Momo. Nice to meet you!" the biker, Momoshiro introduced. It seems that he's waiting for a reply, however, he's not getting one. _He's not the social type, huh?_

On the way to school, the trip was silent, though Momoshiro tried to make a conversation, with Ryoma not participating, it's like he's talking to himself, which seems weird.

When they finally arrived at the school's entrance, Ryoma's first impression is that the school is huge.

It indeed is. The school seems like there's an endless amount of buildings and there's so many students. If one was to get lost in here, it is very likely that this person will be trapped in what seems like a maze with no exits.

Ryoma winced with every step he take, the injury he recieved just awhile ago seems to be throbbing painfully. Ryoma tried to not put too much pressure on his injured leg, so the way how he walks is quite weird.

Ryoma was walking just fine when suddenly someone bumped into him, making him fall down to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" yelled a ugly girl (in Ryoma's opinion).

"You should watch where you are going when you bumped into me first!" Ryoma yelled back.

_Trying to pick a fight with me? No way in hell am I ever going to lose._

"Excuse me, fighting is not allowed in school, please stop," someone said behind. Ryoma turned around and saw five students together.

"Ahn, you guys have some nerve to fight in front of our eyes," a purple haired student said while making a pose and flipping his hair.

"Tarundoru! Fighting is not tolerated! Go run 10 laps around the yard!" a student with a cap said.

"Saa, why are you guys fighting? Fighting is not good," a smiling brown haired student said.

"I agree with Syuu," a blue haired student said.

"This student here bumped into me and he don't apologize to me!" ugly-faced woman proclaimed.

"As if. You're the one who don't have eyes and bumped into me," Ryoma rolled his eyes and was about to walk away when someone grabbed his wrist.

"Ne, kimi, I haven't seen you before. Are you a new student? What's your name?" the smiling brown haired student asked.

"Echizen Ryoma and yes."

"Hey, Echizen, why do you leave me behind?" someone shouted and Momo came toward the group.

"Momoshiro, you know him?" the one with glasses asked.

"Maa, yes, met him this morning," he said. "When I accidentally bumped into him with my bike..." the last part was spoken softly.

"You did what?"

"Buchou, it was on accident! I was not looking where I'm going and bumped into him."

"30 laps."

"But-"

"40 laps."

Momo shuts his mouth knowing that if he talk anymore, he won't be just running 40 laps.

_Tch, why am I even wasting my time here?_

Ryoma walked awaywhen something caught his eyes. _Why is there a bunch of clothes on the ground?_

He decides to investigate and walk closer. He turn around the corner and saw a red cat and a egg shape haircut.

"Eh?"

* * *

Here's an omake. In this omake, the goddess of luck is not on his side...

Omake

After walking for some time, Ryoma still didn't find any school or student, so he decides to ask someone. He saw a man down the street and was about to catch up to him, but there's a banana peel. Yep, Ryoma stepped on the banana peel and slipped. Who would fall for this trick? Well, not Ryoma. When he slipped, he flipped back and did a cartwheel. However, there's a black cat near him, which startled him because it appeared out of nowhere, made him land on the ground, his back on top of it.

_Great. Just great. How worse can this day go?_

There's black crows flying toward Ryoma and they all seems to be dropping something.

_Wait... Is that poop!_

The crows' droppings all either dropped on Ryoma's face or near his face.

_Oyaji, curse you! This happens because of you! What do I do to deserve this?! Kami-sama, why aren't you on my side?!_

At this moment, a bicycle with a spiky haired biker came toward him and yelled, "MOVE IT!"

_THE BICYCLE IS COMING TOWARD ME! NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!_


	2. New Comrade

_What is a cat doing here on a school ground?_

"A-ano, I can explain. This cat is actually my pet and followed me here," the teenager said, but it's not very convincing to Ryoma when he kept on averting his eyes and not making eye contact.

"Hmm, then why is there a bunch of clothes on the ground? It can't possibly be yours, can it, when you're ovbviously wearing clothes."

"T-that, umm, I think my cat bring it to school probably because... I... spilled my milk on me this morning and because time's running out, I don't have time to change. Yeah, my cat is very thoughtful. Yeah."

"Oh really? Then why is there no stain on you? It can't possibly dry up this fast, can it?"

"E-eto, it probably dried up when I'm running to school. You know, the wind help dry things up fast."

Ryoma gazed at the teenager and scrutinize for any clues that might gave him away.

"Whatever, this doesn't have anything to do with me anyway," Ryoma said and as soon as Ryoma's out of sight, the teenager let out a sigh in relief.

* * *

Ryoma walked around the school and realized that he doesn't know which classroom he's in and how to get there.

_*Sigh* Why do I always have bad luck?_

Ryoma looked for a teacher while walking in the hallway, and when he finally found one, the loud mouth girl from earlier was talking to the teacher. _This is my worst luck._

Ryoma tried to search for any other teachers, but unfortunately, that teacher is the only teacher in hallway. Unwillingly, Ryoma dragged himself to the teacher and said, "Excuse me, I'm a new student and I'm looking for my class."

"What is your name?"

"Echizen Ryoma."

"Excellent, you belong to our class! Come, follow me and-"

"Aah! It's you from earlier!" the loud mouth girl shouted and pointed at Ryoma. _It's rude to point._

Ryoma ignored her and pretend that she's invinsible.

"How dare you walk away without apologizing to me?!"

"Tomoka, you know this new student?" the teacher asked.

"I guess. But teacher, can you believe this? He bumped into me earlier and just walk away without an apology!" _Great. Now she's telling everyone lies._

"Is that true, Echizen-kun?" the teacher asked Ryoma.

"No, _she_ bumped into me," Ryoma said emphasizing 'she'.

"You-"

"Alright, stop. You're students of this school and needs to be obey the rules. I cannot allow a fight happen under my nose. Now, hurry up, we still have class," the teacher said.

As soon as the teacher entered the classroom, Tomoka grabbed Ryoma by the collar and said, "Don't think you're getting away with this," in a low tone and she walked into the classroom too. Ryoma ignored her threat and he entered the classroom. During many times today, he introduced himself because he's a new student.

_(Time skip)_

Finally, the last period bell rang. Time move really slow today due to many "incidents" that occured in the process. During lunch, Ryoma met the red cat and found out the cat's secret...

***Flashback***

As the bell rang signaling that it's lunch time, Ryoma yawned and stretch his shoulders. _Finally it's lunch, I'm about to fall asleep during class. Mmm, so tired, I need to catch a nap. Where can I sleep without being disturbed? Oh yes, the rooftop._

Ryoma asked for direction to the rooftop and once he opened the door, the same cat and teenager he met this morning appeared. Ryoma quickly hide behind the wall while trying to eavesdrop. It's not like he's normally like this, eavedropping others' conversation, it's just that the cat with his/her owner is very suspicious. There's this feeling that they are hiding something and that secret is not a small one. As Ryoma tried to get closer, he can make out some words of the sentence.

"... careless of you, transforming suddenly! You really need to control your powers! What if someone saw you!" _Transform? Power?_

Suddenly, everything connected. This cat is also a werecat. This morning, he/she transformed into a cat because he/she doesn't have control of his/her powers to transform, thus there's a bunch of clothing on the ground because when werecats transform, their clothes are left behind. This teenager most likely knew the werecat's secret and tried to cover for him/her, but he still needs to work on his lying skills. He's still mada mada.

_So that's what their secret is. Wait, isn't this too much of a concidence? There aren't much werecats in this world, so me meeting one of my kind is a little... not likely? Stop, Ryoma. You're thinking too much. _

Ryoma is lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear footsteps coming toward him.

"You are... from this morning." Ryoma looked up in surprise and saw that behind the teenager is a red hair guy, who wasn't there before.

"Uh..." Ryoma doesn't know what to say, so he said, "now if you can excuse me..." and tried to walk pass through them like nothing happened, but failed. The two teenagers trap Ryoma, one in front and back of him, leaving Ryoma nowhere to run, not like he needs to.

"Did you hear everything we said?"

"Not everything, but parts of it," Ryoma corrected.

"Um, you see, we were praticing our script because we... both loves acting, so-"

"Ne, you can stop with you lies because I can see through it. Also, you're not very convincing. So, the cat this morning is a werecat, huh? And I'm assuming this red hair guy is the cat I'm talking about, right?"

"Hey, how come you're not shocked to know that werecats exist?"

"Why would I be if I am one?" Ryoma asked and walked out the door.

_Shoot! I didn't get to take a nap! _Ryoma realized as he walked down the stairs.

Ryoma sighed as he walked back to homeroom, regreting the fact that he didn't take a nap. He's not looking where he's walking, and so, he bumped into someone. Ryoma looked up and saw the brown hair senpai from this morning.

"Kimi wa..." Before Ryoma can say anything, the senpai dragged Ryoma away, turning a blind eye on Ryoma's protest. They entered a room that labeled 'Student Council Room', and inside, the four senpais from before were in there.

_This is bad. Why am I dragged to the student council room?_

"So," one of them speak, "it seems that you're on of us. Welcome, new comrade."

"Hmm, you know that you just tell me that you're a werecat, senpai."

"It matters not, the most important thing is what we'll have to tell you now. Everyone whose a werecat should participate in this secret group, so our fellow kind can get together and work together if possible, so humans won't find out our identity. We must keep our identity hidden, who knows how humans will react once they find out."

"And if I say no?"

"Of course, we wouldn't force you, but remember, this is for your safety too. You know that Government dogs are out there, waiting for an oppotunity to capture us and use as experiments for their labs. That's why we need to stick together and defend ourselves. It is more dangerous for those who have special or rare blood in them, as you already know, and our population are decreasing as time goes by, we really can't afford to lose more of our kind. You understand that too, right?" (Government dogs are basically weredogs who work under the Government and they're enemies of werecats since the weredogs always capture werecats and experiment them for the sake of gaining valuable information and putting the cats under the Government's control)

"Hmm, I'll think about it. So, can I leave now?"

"Brat, we're wasting our time talking to you and this is the attitude we get?" The pompous diva exclaimed.

"In case you forget, and I'm sure you do since you don't even have many brain cells to start with, your companion dragged me here without my consent and now you're talking about attitude? And, you didn't even say anything in the conversation, the one with glasses is talking to me the whole time, not you, so do you think using the word 'we' is appropriate in this scenario? But, it's okay if you're too dumb to figure that out, I understand."

"You brat! How dare you insult ore-sama, you no life person!"

"No life? I'm very positive I had a life. Maybe, it's you who had no life?" Ryoma retorted back. While the diva is yelling at Ryoma, Ryoma had a 'I don't care' face on and waiting for the perfect chance to insult the diva.

*Cough* "Keigo, enough, you're acting immature now. And Echizen Ryoma, you're being too disrespectful to a senior," the one with glasses said.

"Yeah, tell him Kunimitsu."

"Let's not forget what I said about you, Keigo," and Ryoma smirked when 'Keigo' stopped bickering. _Heh, so he's the boss of 'Keigo'?_

"Echizen-kun, you're in no better position to be laughing about Keigo," and this time 'Keigo' smirked.

"Ne, I find it very disturbing that you know my name and I don't know yours."

"My apologies, my name is Tezuka Kunimitsu and I'm the student council president."

"Ore-sama's name is Atobe Kegio. Be awed of my name!" Ryoma looked at Atobe with a 'What the hell' face. Ryoma seriously thinks that Atobe has some loose screws.

"You're thinking of an insult to ore-sama, aren't you?" Atobe asked with suspicion when looking at Ryoma. Ryoma merely shrugged.

"My name is Fuji Syuusuke, nice to meet you Echizen," the brown hair senpai said.

"And I'm Yukimura Seiichi," the blue hair senpai said.

"The name's Sanada Genichirou."

"So, back to my earlier question, can I leave?"

"Echizen-kun, please consider about the group. We will be waiting for your answer and you may leave," Tezuka said. Ryoma nodded and walked out the door.

As soon as Ryoma leave the room, Fuji said "He's interesting."

"I agree, Syuu. This is the first time someone would make the Atobe Keigo to act like a 7 years old," Yukimura added.

"Syuusuke, just what are you thinking about?" Atobe asked. "And ore-sama's not acting like a 7 years old, Seiichi." Looks like someone's in denial.

"Saa..."

***Flashback End***

_Should I join the club or not? But then, if I join a club, my nap time would decrease. *Sigh* What should I do? Oh well, no use in thinking about it. Guess I'll just ask mom about it._

Ryoma walked out of the school, unaware of the two men wearing black suits hiding behind a wall and secretly looking at him.

"Looks like we found who we're looking for," the first man whispered.

"Yeah, boss will be very glad we found the Prince," the second replied.

"Exactly. We'll need to wait for the perfect opportunity to take action." With that said, the duo left the scene and begin to form their plan.

* * *

Omake

"You brat! How dare you insult ore-sama, you no life person!"

"No life? I'm very positive I had a life. Maybe, it's you who had no life?" Ryoma retorted back. While the diva is yelling at Ryoma, Ryoma had a 'I don't care' face on and waiting for the perfect chance to insult the diva.

"Brat, how am I a no life person? Everyone, human or werecat, who even glance at me would be kneeling by my feet and some would even kiss the floor I walked on! That's to show you how popular I am. Heck, I even had a fan club that consists of countless fangirls, can you even compared to that? And do you understand the pain we handsome men need to go through? We need to check the mirror everyday to see if we are presentable and then, everyone will be seeing red."

"Oh yeah? This is my first time hearing someone exaggerating about how popular they are. Are you sure you're okay, because to me, it seems you need a doctor. You like attention very much huh? Then why don't you be like Narcissus and look at your reflection? Then maybe you'll realize just how ugly your face are and hopefully you'll die soon looking at your reflection during your entire life span. While you're at it, admire your face to your satisfication and then a child will say to his mother when he pass by, 'Mom, why is that person looking at a mirror and mumbling about how handsome he is' and the mom will reply 'Child, don't look at him. That person is mentally challenged or better yet, just plain stupid and had a very low IQ. It is very possible he hit his head very hard and end up dumb.' How do you like that, huh?"

"You, how dare you!?" Atobe walked up to Ryoma with a glare and Fuji sticked out his leg when Atobe came near him. Atobe lose his balance and trip, pulling Ryoma down, who is in front of him. The duo hit the floor and their lips touched. Silence filled the room, no one dared to make a sound. Ryoma and Atobe are both frozen, eyes in contact, not daring to make a movement.

"Oops," Fuji said.

"SYUUSUKE!" And Atobe's voice can be heard throughout the school.

* * *

**It's been quite awhile. Sorry for the long wait. During this month, I have been thinking what I should write for this chapter, so to make up for that, this chapter is longer than the first. I tried to put in humor in this chapter, hopefully I didn't fail at that. Also, I will try to put in an omake every chapter and maybe include humor as well, please do tell me if you liked the omake or not. **

**See you next time! Make sure to tell me what you think of this chapter! **


	3. Ryoma's Enemy

Ryoma layed on his bed, thinking thoroughly about yesterday's event. If he join the group, he'll have less time to sleep and play his favorite sport, however, he'll gain protection in return. It's not like Ryoma feared for his safety, it's just that these days, he constantly felt someone staring at him. And those stares are really disturbing, Ryoma felt like he just got himself a stalker.

He hate to admit this but they're right. Government dogs are out there lurking around, waiting for a chance to snatch the cats away. And if one day, Ryoma are outnumbered, facing the dogs with strength more powerful than his, he won't win. So maybe gaining comrades is a good thing.

Ryoma sighed and turned to his side, facing the wall. There's just too much things to think about, and Ryoma's unsure what to do. Seeking help from his parents hurts his pride and no way in seven hell would he seek help from his perverted father.

_'I guess I would join. It wouldn't gone so bad right?' _Ryoma thought as he went to take a shower. Showers are the best way to think things clearly afterall. After he's finished, he dressed up in his uniform and set out for school. Ryoma walked slowly towards school, dreading the fact that he had to go to that hell. School's boring and the teachers are spouting loads of crap that Ryoma could even treat it as a lullaby to sent him to sleep.

As he entered the school gate, Tomoka stands there, hands on her hips, and look at him disgustingly as if he's dirt. "Hey you, ugly prick!" She called out, which Ryoma ignored and walk past her. She stared disbelieving, and forcefully grabbed Ryoma by the wrist, turning him around.

"Just who do you think you are?" She snarled and grabbed Ryoma by his collars, pulling him closer.

"Old hag, let go of me." Ryoma slapped her hands away and straightened his uniform.

"O-Old hag?!" Tomoka widened her eyes and can't believe of the insult thrown at her. This only fuels the anger inside of her and she wished from the bottom of her heart that Ryoma would die. '_You dare go against me? I'll teach you a lesson, you brat.' _Inside her mind, she's forming a plan to bring torture to Ryoma. Ryoma, taking this chance, walk away from her, leaving Tomoka, bursting with anger.

Ryoma walked to the student council room, and knocked the door, waiting for permission to go in. When he received one, he announced, "I accept your offer."

The student council president took a moment to comprehend what Ryoma's talking about. Then he remembered about yesterday's event. "You made a good decision, Echizen. Meet us in this room at 4:00, do not be late." Tezuka replied, pleased with the decison Ryoma made, though, of course, it's not visible on his face. Ryoma looked around and noticed that Tezuka's the only one there. Tezuka, noticing Ryoma's action, answered his unasked question, "The others are not here yet."

"I see. Then, I'll leave now." Tezuka nodded and Ryoma walked out. Having some time to spare, he walked around, observing his school. That proves to be a major mistake when someone pulled him back, making him touching someone's chest. Ryoma looked up, and saw Yukimura smiling cheerfully at him.

"Good morning, Echizen."

"You too, sempai." Ryoma tried to get out of Yukimura's hold, but only to have Yukimura tightening his grip, making Ryoma unable to escape. It's a surprising thing that Yukimura, who's feminine and appears to be fragile, can be this strong. But Ryoma's not a weakling too. He twisted his body, surprising the navy hair teen and kicked his shin. Yukimura narrowly escaped, saving his most important body part from being hit. At times like this, he's thankful for being a werecat.

"That's not nice."

"And I don't care." Ryoma retorted and walked away, leaving Yukimura smiling at him.

Once school's over, Ryoma still have some time to spare before the meeting, so he wandered around. He's about to put in the coin in the machine for a can of ponta, but his ears perked up, feeling a prescence coming toward him. As he's about to turn around, something hard hit his head, and he fall unconscious. Blood poured open from his wound and it slowly formed a puddle. Someone walked to Ryoma's fallen form and grin evilly.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I'll try to update tomorrow. Review?**


	4. Rescue

When Ryoma opened his eyes, the first thing he saw were black. There's no light around, so he couldn't see where he's at. But one thing he know for sure is that his legs and wrists are tied together, preventing any movement. The material's thick and if Ryoma made any careless move, there definitely would be a wound there.

But that doesn't mean Ryoma's completely out of options. He still can use _that_. However, that will be his last move and he weren't very eager to use it. Who knows what _she_ would say if she saw it.

He tried to move forward but the pressure around his waist prevents him from doing so. The sudden movement created a stinging headache from his head.

_'Oh yeah, I was hit by something. Damn, it hurts like hell. Normally I would licked my wound to heal it faster, but it's on my head and I couldn't reach it.' _Ryoma sighed inwardly and decided to bring out his last move. His body slowly changed its shape and shrink smaller and smaller until it's the size of a cat.

Ryoma's clothes layed in the pile along with the rope. _'Whew, finally free. Now, how to get out of here.' _Ryoma walked around, trying to find an exit and a blinding light appeared when something opened, making him squint in discomfort.

There stepped out Tomoka along with a girl with two long braids. "How did a cat get in here? And where is he?" Tomoka looked around frantically, searching for Ryoma. Ryoma used this to his advantage and tried to sneak out the door when suddenly someone grabbed him from behind.

He was thrown on the ground harshly with no mercy. Tomoka pulled his fur closer so their faces are inches away. "Neko, you do know where that brat went right? And without clothes? Is he retarded?" She lets out a chilling laughter.

Ryoma sharpened his claws and scratched it across Tomoka's face. Tomoka shrieked in pain and backed away. Ryoma jumped onto the floor and escape. But his plan was ruined when something hit him.

He cried out in pain and rolled on the ground to soothe the pain. Tomoka repeatedly used the whip to attack Ryoma, each whip stronger than the pervious. "Die, you son of a bitch!" She spit out venom-filled words.

"Tomoka-chan, isn't it enough?!" The girl reached out and grasp Tomoka's arm. "The cat was bleeding so much, it might die if you continue to hit it!"

"I don't care!" Tomoka roared and was about to whip Ryoma again but was suddenly tackled on the side. Tomoka was thrown on the floor and glared at whoever did that. She didn't expect the student council members to be here.

"Ore-sama's wondering why the brat was absent, so it was all your fault huh?" Atobe spoke and looked icily at Tomoka, making her wish she was never born. She trembled at place and stuttered, "I-I-It's not my fault!"

"Oh? Not your fault? Acceptance is the first step, no?" Fuji started and opened his cerulean eyes. He leaned in until he's near her ear and whispered, "Hurting what's mine are unforgivable. Let us teach you a lesson."

"AHHH!"

After everything was done, they carried Ryoma to a nurse that specialize in treating their kind. Since Ryoma's unconscious at the moment, he's unable to transform to his human form so they can only wrapped bandages around some of his injuries.

"Hurry up and wake up, won't you Ryoma?"

* * *

**Omake **

Atobe tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, glanicng at the clock every second. "Where is the brat? Told him to come at 4 and it's already 4:45!"

"Keigo, calm down." Sanada voiced. "Let's wait a little longer. Patience is a virtue."

"But he sure is late. Maybe something happened?" Yukimura questioned and think about what could possibly happen.

"Let's look at te security cameras just in case." Tezuka moved the mouse and clicked on many icons. The screen popped up with many images of the school, every location was captured.

The five looked through all the images and arrived at the front gate. The camera shows many students walking out and Ryoma's the last one out. They watched him turn to a nearby vending machine and saw Tomoka hit his head with a baseball bat. Instantly, frowns marred the lovers' faces.

They watched Tomoka where she brought Ryoma to before taking action.

When they arrived at the scene, they saw Ryoma in cat form, beaten to a pulp. The huge amount of blood around him worreid the lovers. The lovers' blood run cold and it took all their might to not beat the living daylights out of Tomoka.

After they taught Tomoka a lesson, they quickly ran to Sumire Sensei, the nurse who specialize in treating werecats. They would have licked Ryoma to heal his wounds, but felt Ryoma probably wouldn't like that, so they couldn't do anything.

After hearing words of reassurance, they sighed in relief and watch Ryoma sleeping peacefully as if he didn't received a beating before.

"Hurry up and wake up, won't you Ryoma?"


End file.
